dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:VengefulTemplar
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! King Cousland (talk) 21:04, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Guten Tag! I've noticed your blog post entry. However you need to add the Category:News in order to show up in the news posts of the wiki as well! 20:25, September 2, 2013 (UTC) * I did it but it don't show up VengefulTemplar (talk) About Origin Do you know, if player will require Origin to install and play DAI or not? If you do, then please write a blog about it. I do hate Origin and I wan to know, if I will need that trash to play this upcoming game. (talk) 17:41, September 14, 2013 (UTC)StubbornMageSlayer *No you don't need it, You can do all your mission's via the 'Dragon Age Keep' but you don't have to play the entire game, you can decide who you sided with etc. Here take a look at this: Dragon Age Keep VengefulTemplar (talk) :Perhaps you misunderstood me. By Origin I don't mean DAO, but Origin, that's equivalent of Steam. I needed Origin to play Mass Efefct 3, I don't want it to be required to play DAI. (talk) 10:13, October 11, 2013 (UTC) StubbornMageSlayer ::Oh, then I don't know I have played DAO, DAII and the Mass Effect Trilogy on PS3, I have DAO on PC aswell but my PC is crappy. Try asking the devs at twitter. VengefulTemplar (talk) Twitter Hey there! I'd like to ask, if you own a twittter account. It's for wiki business, however I do not own a twitter account myself, that's why I need to ask other contributors. 15:33, September 26, 2013 (UTC) * Yes I have a twitter account, but I'm rarely online with twitter. VengefulTemplar (talk) ::That's okay :-) I have written a thread in BSN which requires a BioWare writer to address it. Any of the points that are answered in there, will be transferred in the wiki pages afterwards. Unfortunately none has replied yet and twitting the link to them (Mary Kirby and David Gaider are two people which seem more likely to reply) seems the best way to bring them to their attention. Could you do please help me? Thanks in advance 20:34, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I try, What must I do? VengefulTemplar (talk) :::Tweet Mary Kirby and David Gaider the link of the thread informing them that it contains several lore discrepancies and then kindly asking them to reply in order to help us. (us = Dragon Age wiki) 15:58, September 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay I can tweet them but I don't know what exactly to say them. Have you any idea what I should say? and to remembering you, In Twitter people can only write a twitter feed with 140 words. VengefulTemplar (talk) :::::Alright here's the exact message I'm suggesting to send to Mary Kirby: ::::::Hello Mary! A friend of mine from the Dragon Age wiki posted a thread in BSN with several unresolved lore disrepancies. We'd be grateful if you check it out! Link :::::You can then send the same exact message to David Gaider by just replacing "Hello Mary" with "Hello David". I hope that helps 08:09, September 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I would send it but it's too long. mary kirbys twitter name is @BioMaryKirby and when I short the text it still is too long: "@BioMaryKirby Hello Mary A friend of mine from DAwiki posted a thread in BSN with several unresolved lore disrepancies. We'd be grateful if you check it out" I have to delete then "We'd be grateful if you check it out" or something other. Your pick. When I tweet to Mary Kirby I have 126 words left and when I tweet to David Gaider I have 127 words left. VengefulTemplar (talk) :::::::Alright go ahead and send them the shortened version 11:36, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Alright, I sended to David Gaider and Mary Kirby. I added my twitter name on my wikia acc. too, click on it and you can see it. VengefulTemplar (talk) ::::::::Great! Many thanks for your help! Now let's hope and pray they will reply in the thread. 13:57, October 3, 2013 (UTC)